The instant invention relates to a device coordinately driving the film transport assembly of a camera, resetting the shutter release assembly thereof is being reset and the flash cube assembly is being set. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a novel planetary gear system which translates energy applied thereto into moments for winding a film load in the camera, for resetting the camera shutter release and for setting the flash cube position.
In conventional gearing for winding a film load, resetting a camera shutter and setting a flash cube assembly, the sun wheel, planetary carrier and internal gear are coaxially arranged. However, the sun wheel axis is substantially extended and the planetary carrier is separately discretely housed. These prior types of gear arrangements require very fine gear tolerances, precision mounting of the gears and the inclusion of sprocket wheels for gear interaction.
Additionally, these prior types of gearing arrangement include large bearing surfaces which increase functional resistance among the gears. Also these prior types of gear arrangements are bulky and inopposite for compact or miniature cameras.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides means for overcoming these and other disadvantages of the prior gear arrangements. The means provided by the instant invention is moreover particularly suited for use in compact cameras.